Fish Girl and the Secret Punk
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is secretly on love with Victoria Mancham, but the only problem is, she hates him! She thinks he's bossy and rude. And she's not perfect in his eyes either, despite his love. But could all of that change within a special night at the club?
1. Chapter 1

Look at him… staring at me again. I was just trying to enjoy a nice conversation with my friends. He had short, messy blonde hair, that was placed right above his electric green eyes. On top of those, he had thick, dark eyebrows. He's about 5'7, with a lean body. No, the British boy wasn't bad looking at all. It was his stupid personality. Always bossing me around and telling me what to do. Forcing me to come in for detention like everyday of the week. And the worst of that, he still stared at my large breasts, which I'm self-conscious about. I absolutely hate him.

I rushed into his office, tugging at the red dog collar he always made me wear. Man, it really was hard rushing halfway across the school just to make it on time to his stupid prison sessions.

"Victoria Michelle Mancham… Late again." He frowned at me.

"Sorry Arthur James Kirkland." I mocked him with his own accent.

"Must I give you a detention?.. Another one, eh?" he crosses his arms, glaring at me.

"Do what you wish, I don't care." I replied snootily, flouncing my dress as I sat down on a desk and began working on student enrollment forms.

"Hmph... Your hand writing is so sloppy.. And you need to sit up straight!.." he stomped over to me, pushing my back forward and my chest back. I let out a small yip as he touched my breasts.

The paper work just went on and on. I'm pretty sure half of these people weren't even real, there is no way that this many people are enrolled into this school. Until finally…

"You're coming to my house to finish your work and home work." he spoke, beginning to pack up his things.

"But I don't want to...!" I complained back. I had plans to go with Mei to the movies, since it was a Friday.

"Too bad, I own you." he said, grabbing my dog collar and tugging on it like I was some animal.

I glared back at him and started collecting my books. He's lucky that was all I did.

**Author's Note: This is a joint story I'm doing with pippalovespirates. She's doing Arthur's (England's) point of view and I'm doing it from Victoria's (Seychelles's) point of view. Please check out her version too if you enjoy mine :D! **


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, staring out the window of Arthur's shiny white car. It was just as fresh and organized as he was. Perfectly polished, and had smooth black leather seats. Honestly, I'd rather just walk, I don't want to be any closer to him than I have to be. Outside it was beautiful and sunny, a perfect day to go out with your friends. Poor Mei, she was so disappointed when I had to cancel. It was all that stupid Brit's fault. I turned my head to see the back of his seat, frowning and sticking my tongue out.

"I saw that!" He said, adjusting his mirror so I could see his green eyes glaring at me.

"Good." I scoffed and crossed my arms.

We arrived at his house about 5 minutes later. It was a rather large brick house, with a dark blue roof. His grass was a fresh green and perfectly cut. The only thing strange was the random table set out in the middle of the yard, and each seat with cards reading something like "Flying Mint Bunny" or "Tinkerbell".

Arthur ran over to the table with a slight blush on his face, as he whispered "My apologies everyone, I won't be able to make today's tea party.".

I snickered as he glared back over at me.

"What's so funny?" he crossed his arms.

"That you play tea with your imaginary friends~" I smiled as he opened the door to go in. "Wait- let's make that only friends." I laughed and went inside.

"Not funny!" he called, running after me.

After giving me a long tour of the house, full of "Don't touch this" and "Don't touch that.". Basically, the rules were that I could touch the floor, and the desk where I was working at. What an idiot.

Before I even began to write anything, Arthur began criticizing me.

"Keep your neck up!"

"Don't hold your pencil like it's food!"

"Your breasts don't go on your papers!"

Eventually I just drowned him out and wrote on the enrollment forms. He must have given up, because when I looked up, he was angrily writing at his desk. But before I could look back down at my work, a 5'11 ginger man with huge muscles walked in. Completely naked and wet from the shower. I blushed and covered my eyes, trying not to look at his huge dick.

Arthur slammed his papers down and glared at the 23 year old man. "Allistor! Get out! Now!"

Allistor rolled his eyes, and walked over to me. "Ey there beautiful," he spoke in a heavy Scottish accent, "Why don't ye an I go play round in me bedroom, hmm~?" he stroked my cheek.

I peeked out from under my hand and hid my blush "Well, I uh…" I stuttered.

"No! I said out! And out some clothes on you wanker!" He screamed at him.

The muscled man rolled his eyes once more, and left the room.

I slowly took my hand off of my mouth. "Who was that…?"

Arthur sighed and brushed himself off. "My apologies, that was one of my brothers, Allistor. He's the worst of them all." he spat.

I thought that Allistor was kind of cute actually, even though he looked too old for me. Whatever.

We were interrupted once more by a red-headed man with lots of freckles, wearing all green.

"We're avin potatoes tanight Arthie! Potatoes far dinner!" He danced around the room.  
"Potatoes! Potatoes!"

"Finnegan!" Arthur screamed out, just as mad as before, "Leave!"

"But…!" Finnegan frowned and stopped dancing around.

"You heard me! Leave now!" Arthur viciously pointed at the door.

"Feck ye Arthie! Feck ye and yer dumb tea!" he ran out, really upset.

That man looked about 21. How many brothers did this boy have?

All too soon did another boy come out, with shoulder length blonde hair, icy eyes, and carrying a book. He sat down at the sofa next to me, just sitting and reading. Surprisingly, Arthur wasn't fazed by him at all.

"Oh, hello…" I spoke softly, giving him a weak smile.

Arthur glared at me, as I rolled my eyes and began to work again.

After awhile, the blonde man spoke:

"Would you rather be dead than be here?" he said in a cold voice, not looking up from his book.

I checked to make sure Arthur wasn't looking at me. Luckily, he was doing his work.

"Oui…" I whispered with a sigh, resting my head on my hand.

He grinned evilly, and placed a gun to my forehead, as his eyes gleamed with the thirst for blood.

I whimpered and shivered. I was going to die.

"Pl-please… I-I'm only 16 and-"

Arthur cut me off.

"Dylan! If you're going to be crazy, get out!" he pointed to the door, just like with the other brothers.

Dylan took the gun off my forehead and rolled his eyes.

"I was just trying to help." he said like he was bored and nothing had happened. The 25 year old man picked up his book and left.

Wow, what a strange strange family. A perverted but kind of cute ginger, a happy-go-lucky redhead, and a sociopathic blonde man who likes to read. And to top it all off, a bossy and spazzy blonde to order me around.

Arthur and I continued to work on the everlasting enrollment forms. He wouldn't even let me go to get dinner. So there I was, at this desk at 11:00 pm, working on the papers, and almost starving to death. What made it worse, was to watch him eat his blueberry scone and sip on his Earl Grey tea. He always was awful to me after all.

"Arthur please, I'm so hungry…" I held my grumbling stomach.

He continued to write, not even looking up at me, as he said: "You'll get your food when you finish your paperwork.".

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my poor stomach. That's what he had been saying for the past 5 hours. I hate him so much.

"I'll do anything…".

"Anything?" he asked, his eyes wide as he finally looked up at me. His eyes then flickered down to my breasts, then back up.

I blushed slightly and pulled up my shirt in an attempt to cover up,the cleavage. Honestly, this school uniform made me look so slutty.

Arthur glanced away, with a bitter look on his face.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you wouldn't do it."

Just then, my phone beeped, I picked it up to see that it was Matthew.

Arthur looked back at me, glaring and yelling, "Put your phone away! You have work to do!".

"Oh calm down, I'm just trying to break up with Matthew." I rolled my eyes as my fingers were fast at work, texting back to my ex.

"Wait, break up…?" his eyes were once again huge.

"Yes, _break up_. It's when a couple-."

"I know what breaking up is!" he screamed, instantly angry again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd know from your lack of girlfriends."

I smirked and finished my text, then put my phone away with a yawn and a stretch. Glancing outside, I saw it was storming and thundering. I hadn't even noticed since I was so busy.

"Looks like you'll have to spend the night." Arthur said with a small smirk. "You can finish you paperwork in you next detention, which I'm sure you'll get.".

His eyes were shinning with want for lust. Wait… why am I looking at his eyes so much? I mean, they are a nice color… but still! He's _Arthur_! I must be going insane…


	3. Chapter 3

At least after working me like a dog, Arthur finally let me have a measly sandwich and some milk. Oh well, it was better than nothing. At least I know that he does have some kindness in him.

But of course after all that paper work, I had fallen asleep in the desk chair, where I began to dream.

It was Arthur and I in this beautiful cream colored hotel room, with silk curtains and purple candles everywhere. We were both cuddled up on the bed, with a smile on my face. He began stroking my thigh, as he rolled on top of me, with a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes. He was a pervert, but for some reason right now, it was okay. I just needed some love. Arthur had flipped me over and lifted up my short purple dress that I was wearing, the same color as the candles. This sent a cool breeze along my ass. I purred as he began rubbing his crotch gently against my bum.

My eyes slowly opened, awake in Arthur's bed. I could tell by the red white and blue pattern that it was the Union Jack. I glanced down to see his dopey smile as he snuggled his face to my ass.

"Mm... Arthur..?" I said sleepily.

He quickly flipped my skirt back down, pretending that nothing happened, and sat up. "Yes love…?"

Love? Who did he take me for? Psh. I frowned. "Where you touching me in my sleep…?"

"N-no! Don't be silly…!" he stomped over to his closet, with a blush on his cheeks.

Please, I bet he was all over me. I watched him as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his gray slacks. There was Arthur James Kirkland, standing almost naked in front of me. I never imagined he'd have such a beautiful body… Ergh… does that make me slutty?

Once he turned around, I noticed a small red guitar on his back. "You have a tattoo…?" I looked closer at it.

"Yeah… What of it…?" he crossed his arms defensively, turning back around to face me.

I turned away "Nothing… I like it… That's all… It's hot…" a blush rose to my cheeks. Who knew someone so stuck up could look so amazing underneath all of those dress shirts and ties?

He climbed in next to me, closer then he's ever been to me before.

"Did you take me in here? After I fell asleep…?" I looked from up the bed spread at all the posters and pictures on the light green walls. The wall with the chocolate brown curtains had maps of the world, specifically focused on the UK and England. The next wall was of music posters and handwritten lyrics from bands like The Beatles, The Clash, and The… Kinks? The Sex Pistols…? Hm, they sound like porn magazines. Not like the names of the artists I listen to, like Justin Bieber and One Direction. The last wall was of almost naked women, some on motorcycles, and all with huge tits like mine. And to think, he was a gentleman~.

I smirked and snickered. "God help me, I'm in bed with a pervert."

Arthur frowned. "Oi! Take that back!" he said as he flicked my nose.

You don't think I see the naked women on your walls? "Meany… but fine,". I let out a small smile. He was kind of cute when he was angry.

And I think out of the corner of my eye, he smiled back.

After a pause, Arthur spoke up and asked "If I'm not intruding…May I ask why you and Matthew broke up…?"

I sighed, "Oh you know... We just weren't compatible... It seemed like he'd end up paying lots of attention to me but he was always busy.. I was too with all the work you assigned..". My smile had turned into a small frown as I looked down at my legs and rubbed my thumbs together.

I swore he was going to pick on me for that. But all he said was, "I see...".

So I wouldn't get upset anymore, I decided to change the subject. "Anyways...Do you have something I can wear to bed?".

"You can wear this." He replied, tossing me a large white button-up shirt. Probably Allistor's.

"Thanks..." I said, looking at it. "Would you like to turn around...?" I looked back at him.

"Mm, I don't need to…" he said in a somewhat perverted tone. I knew it.

I smiled uneasily. Nobody had ever seen my body like this before."Right then...". I slipped off my knee socks and pulled down my skirt. Quickly so he wouldn't stare, I unbuttoned mu school dress shirt. It never fit me, but all of my sweaters were being washed.

"I don't wish to make this awkward, but if I may say, you do have a lovely body Victoria..." Arthur blushed and turned away.

"Oh.. Uh.. Merci...". I always got compliments like that… it always made me feel embarrassed, especially if somebody was touching me while they said it.

I looked away as I slipped on my shirt, watching him stare at my breasts out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you tired…?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Not really...But is it a good idea for me to sleep with you?.. Won't your girlfriend get mad or something…?" I frowned at him.

"I don't have a girlfriend... " he sighed, like it was after a long day of work. Well, it was after all.

"But tons of girls like you.. You have that cute British accent after all.. ". I kind of liked it too…

"Oh, well I've never taken notice to any of them.." he frowned.

"Oh… Well…Just never mind.. Okay?" I smiled weakly. I was kind of happy he was single…

"Okay.." he smiled back. We cuddled up close to each other, and with a small blush, he kissed my cheek. Call me a slut, or easy to real in, but I was happy. So I kissed his cheek back.

"Mm, clueless girl." He took a bit of my dark brown hair and started twirling it around my finger with a smirk.

I giggled and sing-songed back "Stupid boy~" as I began to rub his upper arm and shoulder.

He mewed slightly and grinned. "That's man to you." The 18 year old man's eyes shinned with lust as he pinned me to his headboard.

"Mm, I hate you and your cleverness." I smirked, softly putting my lips against his.

He responded by giving me a fiery and passionate kiss back. Poor Arthur, even a lonely workaholic pervert needs a little love. And I guess I needed love too. But I did just break up with my boyfriend…

Arthur continued to love and kiss me, slipping off the shirt I was borrowing and revealing the red bra with black lace that I was wearing. I could tell he desperately wanted to take it off, by the way he was tracing his fingers and kissing around it.

"May I…?" He asked, still trying to appear as a gentleman. Too bad he ruined it by impatiently grabbing onto the clasp in the back.

My breasts were my erogenous zone, and very sensitive. And he is my enemy after all, "I suppose so...No one's seen my bare breasts before though…So be gentle, okay?" I almost squeaked with a blush. If he really was a true pervert… there is no saying what he could do to me…

"Mm, whatever the lady wishes." He continued with the 'gentleman' affect, but completely forgot about it after revealing my tits. Luckily, he did keep gentle as he grabbed them in his hands

I let out a small mew and a giggle as the blonde Brit dove into my breasts, with the same dopey smile he had when he was laying on my ass.

Arthur lifted his head up. "These are so goddamn perfect..." he said in awe, rubbing my right nipple between his fingers.

"I'm awfully self conscious about them…I often get teased by both girls and boys…" I said quietly, the blush still on my face. It's what I had hated most about them.

"They're just jealous of them." he reassured me, and purred as he licked my now erect nipple with his cool tongue.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks Arthur…". He defiantly knew how to make a girl feel good. I was still sort of shocked that a stuck-up by the book class president turned into a perverted and sexy beast.

"You're welcome." he softly kissed my cheek, and ran his hands along down my body, ready to pull down my striped panties. God, you could tell how badly he wanted it. But I had to stop him…

"No Arthur…I'm saving my virginity…" I whispered, putting my hands over my underwear. I closed my eyes and braced myself, just incase he tried again.

"You're a virgin..?" He narrowed his eyes with a confused look. Really? Did you not get the hint from 'Nobody's seen my bare breasts before?'? What an idiot!

I crossed my arms, and frowned at him. "Ugh, Arthur! Of course I'm a virgin…!".

He blushed and looked away. "Sorry... It's just that…I thought that maybe...". While scratching the back of his neck, he got off of me, and laid back on the bed.

"What? That because I have a big rack or a pretty face, that means I'm a slut?! Ergh..." I yelled at him. Okay, maybe I was overreacting a little bit… it didn't seem like he was calling me a slut… and he didn't try having sex with me even after I said no…

"Yes…" he muttered, trying to cuddle back up to me.

Wait, so he did think I was a slut?! I've only had 3 boyfriends…! "Yes?!" I screamed. The nerve of that boy! And to think, I thought I was going to feel loved by him…

"I-I mean no..! No..!" he blushed and jerked away, frantically shaking his head.

Ugh, I was just so done with him. But the yelling did help me feel a little better… I sighed. "I'm going to bed…" I turned away and slipped my underwear and shirt back on.

"I'm sorry..." Arthur muttered, still trying to make a desperate attempt to make me forgive him.

"I know." I said coldly, curling up by myself. Hm, now he was the one being hurt for once. I kind I've liked having this power over him. I smirked, and fell asleep on his comfy Big Ben pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

I had a satisfying dream last night. It was like if Arthur and I had switched places. There I sat, waiting at the large desk he always sat at, writing in enrollment forms. To dress the part, I also wore his school uniform and jacket. Then Arthur walked in, late as usual - wearing a girl's uniform, and a dog collar snapped around his neck.

"You're late again." I said, smirking.

"Oui, Oui, I know… please don't punish me…". He whimpered.

"Too bad. You have another dentition." I crossed my arms grinning evilly.

Waking up, I find myself still pinned down to the bed by Arthur. Apparently, he'd taken off my bra in my sleep, and cuddled up to my breasts. So there he was, holding me tightly with a stupid smile on his face. I can't believe I didn't see this coming.

"Arthur…" I mumbled, getting out from under the hot sheets.

No reaction.

"Come on Arthur…" I shook him a little.

Still, no such luck.

I started to squirm around a little, trying to get out of his arms.

He held me tighter, mumbling in his sleep: "Titties…"

"Arthur!" I yelled, almost flailing to get out of his grasp.

He finally woke up, "Huh…? O-oh…!" he bolted up, his face as red as one of Lovino's tomatoes.  
I couldn't help but giggle "You were sleeping on my breasts~"

He began his weird stutter-yell thing "Wh-what?! No…! That's ridiculous…! Ha ha ha!". Arthur smiled nervously, the blush still all over his face.

"Mm, not so much of a gentleman anymore, now are we~?" I kissed his cheek and smiled, walking into the kitchen with just Arthur's borrowed shirt on.

Dylan sat drinking his coffee and reading the morning newspaper, while Allistor had only skinny jeans on, smirking at me.

"Mornin lassie, wanna come sit by me? Or ye could always sit on my lap if you like~" he flexed his muscles, probably hoping he could toy with my breasts when I sat on his lap.

I had had enough of the breast play-time last night. "No thanks, I'll just sit here," I said with a smile, taking the pale green chair next to him. I was still scared of Dylan, from the whole gun incident. But he just sat there like a normal person. Strange…

Allistor wrapped his muscular arm around my round shoulders, "Mm, want me ta make ye some breakfast~? I've got a nice big sausage I could-"

"Allistor!" Arthur screamed, stomping in the room, wearing a black and red argyle west, white dress shirt, and black slacks. Mm, wish I could see his bare chest again… ugh, I must be going crazy…

Arthur continued to ramble on, "Don't be so suggestive to our guest! All she wanted was-".

The Scotsman rolled his eyes, "Like ye didn't play with er last night,".

Arthur's blush immediately returned to his face, and he began to stutter. "I-I did not! Why w-would you think that?! Because I didn't! Nope!". Oh god Arthur, now you're making it even more obvious…

Allistor smirked as he stood up and ruffled his younger brother's blonde hair. "Whatever ye say shrimpy~". He kissed my tits before he left, probably to piss off Arthur even more.

"ALLISTOR!"

Well it looks like it worked.

After a week or two past by, I noticed Arthur giving me more and more detentions, even though I did absolutely nothing. He must have been planning something… but what? Oh well, I still had to go in. I needed to tell him something anyway.

Trudging into the room, I noticed that he was sitting on his chair, his feet propped up on his desk, with a smirk on his face. Well that was quite unusual…

"Ello love~" he winked as I walked into the room.

I giggled and walked up to the silver metal teacher's desk. "Well you're in a good mood today~". I smiled at him, watching his eyes shift down and stare at my breasts. Once again, my laundry wasn't finished and I wound up wearing a button up white shirt. Worst of all, you could see my dark purple bra straight through. You can't imagine the amount of people staring today. But I kind of liked when Arthur did it…

I giggled went around the desk, sitting on his lap, straddling his waist. "Naughty boy, don't stare at my chest~", I twirled my hair around my finger, arching my chest so my breasts were closer to his face.

He continued staring for a while, then took his manly hands and grabbed them. Arthur's dopey face returned.

"Mm, that's not very gentlemanly of you, I guess I'll have to punish you~". I began grinding my nice round ass, or 'arse' as he called it, giving him a nice erection. "You bad bad boy~.". I giggled, it was fun being in power for once.

Arthur's eyes closed in please as he threw his head back and moaned. "Oh no, you're the naughty one~.". He slipped me off the chair, so my feet were on the floor and my bum was sticking out. "So Daddy has to punish you, for not following his rules~".

"Oh, so you're my Daddy now~?" I bent over, sticking my ass out even more.

"Yes I am~" Arthur smiled proudly, and began spanking my bum like I was a child.

"A-Arthur…!" I blushed and let out a soft moan. How did he know that I liked to be spanked…?

He actually had looked worried for a second, but a smirk grew on Arthur's face as he spanked harder. "Will you follow Daddy's rules~?".

"Oh oui, I'll be Daddy's good little girl~." I moaned.

"Good,". The British man smirked, pulling me back on his lap, and pressing his lips to mine.

We made out for a while, his hands making his way for my breasts, and his tongue slipping into my mouth. I let out a moan as he groped my breasts, massaging them gently. He took this advantage to wrap his tongue around mine. Well two could play at this game~. I placed my thumbs on his thick but sensitive eyebrows, and began to rub them. Arthur's tongue released mine as he moaned and shivered in pleasure. I smirked, continuing to rub his sensitive spot.

"No fair, you've been teasing all my sensitive spots~" he smirked, and began unbuttoning my shirt, revealing the deep purple lacy bra. I giggled, arching my back as he tried unlatching it.

"Er… damn it…" he mumbled.

"Mm, need a little help there~?". Boys never understood bras~.

"No, no, I've got it…" his pride taking over him, still failing miserably at trying to remove it.

Maybe now was a good time to tell him. "Hey Arthur? I need to ask you something…"

"What? What?" he sort of snapped, frustrated with the piece of lingerie.

"Well, I've lost my job from being in detention so much, and I can't pay the rental fee for my apartment… can I stay at your place…?" I looked down hopefully at him.

He beamed like a dope, the same look he has when he's nuzzling my breasts. "Of course,". Probably thinking about all the nights he'll sleep with me.

The door creaked open as a short man with black hair walked in. "Arthur, I was wondering if you-." It was Kiku. A blush grew to all of our faces. Arthur froze up, staring back at Kiku, his hands still on the back on my bra. I was frozen too, whimpering slightly from thinking what was about to happen. But by far, Kiku had the deepest blush. He quickly averted his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'rr r-reave you two arone…". he quickly bowed, and kept his head down as he scurried out of the room.

Before we even came to our senses, Francis popped into the room.

"Ohohohoho, I heard the stuck up Brit was having a little fun~. How much did he pay for you to do this, Victoria?" he smiled, looking at the both of us.

Arthur began to stutter as his blush grew deeper. "N-no! Sh-she wants to do this!".

I couldn't say anything now.

"Uh-huh," Francis winked. "Well lets just see what Principal Winford has to say about that~". He blew a kiss, then ran out of the room.

"FRANCIS!"

I adjusted the lime green pillow on the bed Arthur and I shared. We had been living together for a couple weeks now, and Arthur was loving it. He would cuddle up to my tits every night, and fondle my body. And I had to admit, I wasn't getting tired at all of being treated this way. But he had stopped giving me detentions. Probably because he didn't want to get caught touching me, then loose his position as student body president. And since I didn't have to do paperwork anymore, I had more free time. Sure, I could have gotten my job back, but I doubt Arthur would want me to leave. So after a talk, Matthew and I actually got back together.

Lying down on the pillow I had just fixed and the Union Jack sheets, Arthur stepped into the room with just boxers on, and the classic smirk on his face. All I had on was my turquoise lingerie.

"Mm, Daddy needs some love~" he said, pinning me down. This is how most of our nights started. "Are you going to be good, or a naughty girl~?".

"Actually A-Arthur, I need to talk to you about something…". I blushed slightly and avoided his eyes. He wasn't going to like this…

He continued with the act. "Mm, so naughty it is~?". Arthur flipped me over, so my bum was up, ready to be spanked.

I buried my face in the soft pillow. "A-Arthur, I can't do this anymore…!" I whimpered.

Arthur sounded confused, but I could see his face, because my head was still in the pillow. "What do you mean?".

"I-I got back with Matthew…" I whimpered and shivered on the seats, hiding my face even more. "I don't want to cheat… I'm s-sorry…"

For the next minute, it was completely silent. I had no idea what Arthur's expression was, but it was probably a look of anger for now longer getting "his" tits and being able to touch my body.

"Get out." Arthur commands, roughly flipping me over. I was absolutely right. His face was a look of complete anger, his eyebrows angled and his mouth sneered. Just like that Arthur I used to see everyday, before a couple weeks ago when he started to be so sweet to me.

"B-But Arthur I have nowhere to-" I stammered, a look of hurt and need on my face. I couldn't be kicked out, where would I go…?

"I don't care. Get out." he growled, smacking my bum harshly as I yipped and jumped up from a the large bed.

"Pl-please Arthur… I-I'll still sleep with you… cook, clean… anything…" I begged, down on my knees. I knew how much he liked me to beg for him, but I didn't think it would work this time.

His face turned angrier, as he began to bark "No! Get out you little whore!".

Whore? Was I just his little whore this whole time? I thought we might have been forming a friendship… but I guess he just wanted my body. I sniffled and scurried out of the house, only grabbing my pillow and pajamas on the way. All my toiletries, clothes, shoes, and underwear were still inside. I curled up on his front lawn, hugging my pillow.

"And take all your bloody stuff with you!" Arthur whipped open his door, and threw my stuff out at me, so it lay spread out over the lawn. He then slammed the door and stomped back inside. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I picked up my things. I was too upset to notice that all of my underwear was missing. After holding all of my items close in my arms, I began to trudge away. Maybe Elizaveta would take me in for the night…


End file.
